nolans_lost_epidodesfandomcom-20200215-history
Nolan smith 0004
It was just this Christmas that went by, and things were getting busy. I had to start buying presents for the family. I had finished shopping, but I still needed to grab a present for my cousin. He is not very hard to shop for since he is 15 . He likes youtubers like markiplier & pewdiepie. He really liked and I say liked for a reason, nolan smith. So when I decided to go looking for a present, I figured something like a nolan smith DVD would have been perfect, since he liked to watch it on a daily basis. However, Christmas meant that most of the online DVDs were sold out on most places. I went to look on eBay as well, but figured I could not trust what condition the DVDs would have been in. So I was stuck in a rut for a while, until that package arrived. I was at home still scrolling for a stupid DVD, until I heard the sound of something being pushed into my letter box. I caught a hold of it before my dog did, and looked at the package. It seemed to be wrapped fairly badly, with what looked like grease marks and stains on it. Naturally, like anyone would, I decided to open the package. Inside was something that I could not explain. It was a nolan smith DVD, but I had not seen one like it online. It was like some little kid had drawn on the front cover with a marker. The title was just "nolan smith" with what looked like a poorly drawn illustration of nolan smith, and aurora withem on the front. There were no names or anything, but on the back it had a list of 4 episodes, all with blunt titles. Episode_0001 Episode_0002 Episode_0003 Episode_0004 I gave the DVD a watch over, and to my surprise the episodes were all perfect quality, and seemed to have no flaws. It was as if it was a real DVD, just with a home made cover. The only thing I thought was odd was the episode selection screen. The episodes had names, but they were all called "nolan smith 1", with the numbers being changed as it went down the list. The actual selection screen was just a plain blue screen with red text with the episode list, and nothing else. After giving it much thought, I decided to change the cover to something a little nicer by printing out a DVD cover that I had found on Google and tracked down the names of the episodes so they were labeled right. I left the episode list screen alone, because I figured it was self-explanatory. Christmas went by, and things were fine. I gave my little cousin his DVD and he was happy with it throughout Christmas, but that was only because he had not watched it yet. On Boxing Day, the family had gone out for a meal, and left me to babysit my cousin. I was not too bothered about being left at home. I figured now was a good time to put on the DVD for him. I had put the DVD in and let it play, while I was in the kitchen eating my dinner. From what I could hear, he had watched episodes 1 to 3 so far. I was just about to finish off my burgers and fries when I heard my cousin screaming from the other room. Dropping everything, I had ran into the living room and saw my cousin curled up on the floor screaming. I had looked up at the TV and I felt my heart in my throat. What I caught a glimpse of was the most disturbing thing I had ever seen. It was what appeared to be a frame of nolan smith and keely smith standing next to each-other, in complete darkness. But what made it so horrible was what they looked like. All three of them were completely faceless, even their skin was pale. The colors were a disgusting blood red, and there was faint static in the background. The sound was replaced with what sounded like music of earthbound backwards, with the bloodcurdling screaming from suicide mouse and faint sound of static in the mix of it all. It had to be the most disturbing thing I had ever seen, and it must have been on screen for at least until the music ended before red static bursted on the TV for a second and the screen went black and the DVD turned off, which alone was weird because DVDs do not usually turn off by themselves. I was able to calm my cousin down, telling him it was not real, and he had just had a nightmare as he had fallen asleep in front of the DVD. However, I knew in my mind it was completely real. My parents had rung me up and told me they were going to be out all night, so this was going to be the best opportunity to look at this DVD more closely. I did not mention it to them, and as soon as I hung up I grabbed the DVD and stuck it on my laptop. As soon as it loaded, I noticed that the red text had darkened and was in Times New Roman, that the background was the dark cloudy sky of the Bad Stardust Speedway level from Sonic CD, that there was music, the music was that creepy Caverns of Winter music from Earthbound, only it was extended and seemed to have been in reverse, the Kefka laugh occasionally mixed in from Final Fantasy, and that "Episode_0004" had now been replaced with "nolan is here isn't he", which sent a deep chill down my back. ☀The opening played correctly, but the title card was that from the "To Normal or Not to Normal" episode, except there was music, the music was the Sonic CD US Game Over music in reverse, and that it was in red and black. It started off like usual. nolan smith and keely smith were playing at his house, and aurora withem was on the porch watching them play. However, something was off. The sound was playing in reverse, and aurora withem's face was that of sadness. A film grain became present which grew worse and worse every second and it panned to aurora withem and in a voice of deep sorrow, aurora withem spoke. "its such a shame." It then cut short to the sound of static and the high pitched screaming from songecry.avi, followed by the sound of a man gagging while aurora withem mumbled to herself in the background, but it was impossible to understand him. The sounds were so realistic as if it happened nearby my house, it made me almost physically sick. The screen cut to a "nolan was here" title card and then white for a split second then the scene transitioned over to nolan smith and keely smith standing in front of what looked like a gravestone labeled "R.I.P. aurora withem" again in Times New Roman. As before, the two of them had no faces. And there was no sound, apart from faint static. This scene remained on screen for about 90 seconds, before it cut away into black. ☀it then changed scene again accompanied with a "nolan is god" title card, now showing nolan smith and keely smith in nolan smith's room while undecipherable whispering became apparent and grew louder over time. Both of them were sobbing uncontrollably while a transparent disturbing picture playing flashed on the screen. The picture had my little cousin, or a little boy that looked very similiar to him, dead. Brain pieces and blood was splattered everywhere. The guy that killed him with a shotgun was someone that looked A LOT like auora withem from the show. aurora withem pulled a knife out of his neck, picked up a bloody ax and hacked away at the corpse of the little boy before he came back to life and he walked up to nolan smith's house. By this point the whispering became louder but more of the whispering voices started to disappear til the very second it came down to one voice, which was my cousin's voice who screamed "ISIS MUST DIE!" I was absolutely horrified. This is WAY TOO mature for a nolan smith video!The scene again, had changed to the most disgusting, yet saddest thing I have ever witnessed. It showed keely smith sitting in nolan smith's room. She was standing on a chair with a noose hanging from the ceiling. Which had been brought around her neck. The scene faded to black and the static got louder. Almost instantly, it then cut to nolan smith walking in on his sister. There, he unleashed the same screaming from when I ran into the living room when my cousin was screaming. The camera stayed on his face as the sound of the chair being kicked and the same choking from before began playing. The picture of nolan smith's face stayed on screen for a good five minutes. nolan smith then started crying, and as before, there were no other facial features. The static slowly grew louder and drowned out the sound of his criesThe scene cut to a "its okay nolan" title card. When the screen returned, nolan was sitting, now on his own, in the empty wasteland by two gravestones. One from before was labeled "rip aurora withem" and the other "rip keely smith". He then started to look at the camera with red, blue eyes and sonic.exe's mouth to speak to me. "Well, jim, this is because you never watched me or my friends' episodes, so... one of these days, you... will... regret this." He then laughed manically. How did he know my name? I remember watching nolan smith's videos! The screen had faded to black afterwards.at this point, I had already been sick and was sitting all shaken. The episode seemed to have come to an end at last, as the same music from the title card played. I was about to eject the DVD when the same image came up like it did on the TV. Except, there was text above the nolan and keely that said "ARE YOU FUCKIN HIGH". It stayed on this for the duration of the music before it went to the credits, except the copyright year said 2013. nolan smith's channel was made in 2015, not 2013! Then it cut to static instead of the usual closing logos and the disc finally popped out of my PC. sat there trying to contemplate what had happened. In my shock and fear, I called the police about this. Just in time, they arrived to see what happened. Right when they arrived, it showed a picture of a kid drinking from a water fountain. My cousin woke up to see WTF was going on. I told him ALL about the episode, and was shocked to hear that. The cops said I probably had a bad dream, but I said I didn't. Good thing I kept the DVD, so I showed them that junk. They were shocked at what I showed them. When they left, I couldn't sleep and stayed up all night watching Fox and Adult Swim to get all of that stuff out of my mind. The next day, Saturday, I searched for the episode on the Internet but nothing came up. I tried telling my friends about this, but nobody believed me. I went on my e-mail, and I had the urge to contact the series creator about this. In exactly forty-five minutes, the creator replied. "Hello, thank you for contacting us about this DVD. One thing, how in the hell did you find out about that? Listen, we're very sorry your dreams are now crushed. Basically, this was the early draft of the pilot video we made in 2013. nolan thought it started too dark and the episode underwent a considerable rewrite. A person we fired apparently found the original draft, read it, animated it, and burned it to disc. He was always depressed. He was a very quiet staff, like quiet as a mouse. We didn't put everything in. We're not that sick. Now, here's my theory. The creator of the episode refused to release the DVD and put it on eBay. And the disturbing clip? I DON'T KNOW, I DON'T. I only remember making the title card. I'm very sorry jim, I'm really sorry. ~Best wishes, nolan smith." My phone suddenly vibrated. I looked down at the text message someone sent me. It read: Just like I saw at the end of the DVD. "are you fuckin high." I deleted the text message. I went by my regular days on my phone, but a user named keely smith texted me. It said "This is keely smith. You can not survive, as it is beyond death, jim. The only way out of this hell is suicide, and I'll see you in hell, very, very, very soon." I replyed to "BURN IN HELL!!!". I then threw the DVD in the trash and promised to never experience something like that again. Thankfully, I kept a few screenshots and saved them to my laptop. The next couple of days went past without anything unusual happening. I had a few nightmares about the DVD, but luckily that was all. My cousin had gone back home along with the rest of the family. It was a late night, and my parents had gone out for dinner, leaving me to watch TV. I heard what sounded like someone posting something through the door. At this point, the DVD had left my mind since I had not told anyone about it. However, it all came flooding back when I looked down at the letter in front of me. It was just messily folded up and it read: "are you fuckin high." Now, I am warning you, if you find a copy of this disc, stay away from it. Category:Max and ruby 0004 Category:Lost episode creepypastas